Thrust
Thrust is a character from Transformers Armada and is a supporting villain of the Mini-Series, later the main villain of Season 3, in The Knights of the Multiverse. Once the strategist for the Decepticons, he willingly joined Unicron's side in order to gain power. After Unicron's second destruction, he slowly made his way through the Multiverse and recruited multiple villains from different worlds to form the Guild of the Multiverse and destroy the Crystal Knights. Personality In his previous life, Thrust was heralded as a master tactician and general, winning numerous victories for the Decepticons. He's also quite effective at manipulating others, which helped greatly when he formed the Guild of the Multiverse. Let it not be said that he isn't one to pass up an intriguing offer, though. Whenever a chance at more power and respect presents itself, Thrust is quick to take the chance. That said, Thrust isn't well known for his patience. He'll frequently panic when his plans come crashing down around him, and he will be quick to use force against anyone who opposes him, even some of his underlings when they badmouth him. History Pre-Series Mini-Series Seasons 1 to 2 After being thrown into space after Unicron's destruction, Thrust didn't know what to do with himself. He had all sorts of new powers thanks the DG cells, but without anyone to guide him, he didn't know what to do with it all. So with his new ability to travel between dimensions to explore the Multiverse, looking for some sort of new purpose in his rebirth. He would occasionally spot the Crystal Knights on one of their other dimensional adventures. And everytime he saw them, his hatred for the group only grew more and more. Season 3 The Battle for Mewni Thrust and the rest of his Guild viewed the Battle of Mewni through one of his portals. When the battle had ended, he then announced to his "team" that the time to strike was now. First Strike Abilities Transformation Like all Cybertronians, he has the ability to transform into a vehicle. In Thrust's case, he is able to transform into a jet fighter, capable of flying long distances and able to shoot lasers from the side missiles attached to the bottom of each of his wings. He's also able to launch the missiles at his opponents like a normal fighter jet. Lasers He's able to fire lasers from his hands/thrusters. Cloaking Thrust is able to activate an optical camouflage that render him invisible to the naked eye/optic. Regeneration Thanks to his rebirth from Unicron, he is able to regenerate any damage he takes thanks to Unicron combining his recreation abilities with the Dark Gundam's DG Cells. Portal Generation Thanks to his long-time exposure to Unicron's powers and the Timenado, Thrust gained the ability to generate interdimensional portals to other universes. He can also create small, undetectable portals to watch events happening in other worlds. Relationships Unicron Megatron Starscream Demolisher Guild of the Multiverse Category:Heralds of Unicron Category:Guild of the Multiverse Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers Category:Aliens Category:Robots